


琴师

by KNight_e



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNight_e/pseuds/KNight_e
Summary: 古风 背现圭海+赫海 恶俗三角恋be预警严重ooc
Kudos: 1





	琴师

曺圭贤带兵冲进大殿的时候，李东海仍在抚琴。大将军手起刀落，国君人头落地，琴师却从容淡定，处变不惊。

国亡了。李东海笑自己是有多么不幸，亡国之事一生竟会经历两次。故国连年战乱，逃亡时还与自己最亲近的弟弟走散。逃至陈国，凭高超的技艺成为御用琴师，现今梁国的军队又杀了过来。

李东海心中烦乱，琴声也跟着烦乱，最终在曺圭贤的剑紧贴着李东海的下巴，挑起李东海的脸时戛然而止。不为别的，只因抬头看到的这人李东海再熟悉不过。

“圭贤...？”

曺圭贤的剑掉在地上，李东海踉踉跄跄地起身，撞翻了自己最爱的琴。全然不顾将铁甲上的血迹会染红李东海的一袭白衣，两人紧紧相拥。

十年竹马，从未分离。走散那年李东海十七岁，曺圭贤十五岁，如今再见竟已是七年之后。

“哥...随我去梁国吧...”

曺圭贤伸手拉李东海上马，平日只安坐抚琴的琴师哪里经历过如此颠簸，纵马飞驰时，李东海紧紧贴着曺圭贤的背，纤瘦的手臂环住曺圭贤的腰死死不肯松手。

有曺圭贤在，李东海就会心安。不知从何时起，他喜欢上了曺圭贤，但又怕越争取越容易失去。本以为七年杳无音讯，自己早已放下，却不曾想在相见的刹那，压抑了七年的感情瞬间涌上心头。

入夜扎营后，二人饮酒叙旧，推杯换盏间李东海已然微醺。夜已深，李东海却突然来了兴致，为曺圭贤抚琴歌一曲，修长的手指跃动在琴弦间，高山流水倾泄而出，听得曺圭贤如痴如醉。

“圭贤，你说，爱为何物？”

曺圭贤看着醉后白里透红的李东海，双眼清澈而又明亮。他多想告诉李东海，爱就是自己对他的感情，可他说不出口。

“爱啊，就是我对你的感情吧。”

李东海笑着，他知道自己醉了，也只有醉了才敢将这心意表露。李东海知道自己许是冒犯了曺圭贤，转身向帐外走去，却被曺圭贤一把拉进怀里。

“哥...七年...”

......

几日后，大军缓缓进入梁国，此次出征大捷，梁王李赫宰脸上露出了久违的笑意。曺圭贤汇报完战果，从身后让出一人，正是抱着琴的李东海。

李赫宰爱才，再加上与大将军以兄弟相称，李东海自然被李赫宰赏识。每日为李赫宰弹奏一曲，给君王排忧解难，再在遇到曺圭贤时注意避开，便是李东海一日的任务。

李东海始终后悔，如果没借着酒劲儿表白心意，自己现在也不会与曺圭贤如此生分了吧。

......

那晚曺圭贤终还是没动他，拥抱得再紧也只能缓缓松开。李东海的泪一向落得很轻易，但总是让人心疼的。曺圭贤握拳的手骨节发白，低着头不敢看李东海那红红的双眼。

“哥...对不起...”

“...不行吗？”

“不行...至少现在不行...”

李东海抓起挂在一旁的曺圭贤的佩剑，冲着琴就劈了下去。琴弦绷开，在琴身上留下重重一条疤痕。

“这琴只为你弹，如今琴弦已断，我再不会弹琴，梁国我也不会去了。”

泪水弄花了李东海漂亮的脸，表情却异常的坚决。李东海扔下剑就要走，被曺圭贤拽住衣袖，一番劝阻总算把李东海留了下来。除了到梁国继续做琴师，李东海无处可去。

......

李赫宰自是喜欢这位琴师的。梁国臣子已经许久未见君王心情如此之好，平日威振天下冷若冰霜的面孔，近几日居然总有笑意长留，尤其在李东海弹琴时更甚。

李东海总被李赫宰拉着谈论国家大事。其实李东海是有治世的才能与抱负的，无奈时运不济。李赫宰爱才，自然看得出李东海的过人之处，也对李东海礼遇有佳，以先生相称。

李赫宰不是个冷酷无趣的人，只是生于王族让他不得不锋芒毕露得以生存。他人眼里的君王英明神武又冷酷无情，亲民如子又遥不可及，但李赫宰的内心有太多孤独，是需要被一个人来填满的孤独。

......

“凄凄惨惨之音。”

“大王洞悉一切。”

“可否让孤为先生分忧？”

“臣怎敢叨扰大王，不过是些琐事罢了。”

“先生可知，弹者无意，听者有心？”

“这......臣...有一所爱之人，但爱而不得...”

“孤...可为先生指婚，先生说便是。”

“......是曺将军...”

......

李赫宰不知道自己那天在李东海走后是怎么控制住自己没下令杀了曺圭贤的。爱是多么玄妙的事，到来时悄无声息，失去时撕心裂肺。

如太阳一般温暖的李东海不知不觉就走进了李赫宰冰冷闭塞的心，用琴声融化了冷酷君王的面具，触及了最柔软的地方，但他的心却并不向李赫宰敞开。

李东海总躲着曺圭贤，曺圭贤心里也不舒服。可自己位高权重，若不是连年出征，自己有利用价值，国内外安定后李赫宰第一个就会除掉自己，自顾不暇之际又怎么给李东海安全？

那天李东海弹琴时被李赫宰从背后环住。李赫宰轻吻李东海发红的耳朵，棱角分明的面孔上是难得的柔情。李东海没拒绝，因为这是君王，也因为自己已经失去了曺圭贤。

绝美的华服里是李赫宰结实健壮的身体，将李东海死死地压在身下，用力地贯穿，狠狠地侵略。李东海白皙的身体上多了许许多多李赫宰留下的记号，眼角晶莹了泪珠成了最美的点缀。

......

据为己有后，人最怕的就是失去。曺圭贤无缘无故便成了李赫宰的眼中钉，李赫宰不能杀他，那就换个方法除掉威胁。

“孤想与将军商议一事。金钟云大人的弟弟金厉旭正值妙龄，德行修养自然不在话下。至于门第，文臣武将也是般配，孤想为你们赐婚。”

“......臣...谢大王。”

是金钟云为李赫宰出的主意，帮君王排忧解难，也是帮弟弟寻个好出路。曺圭贤推脱不了，也绝对不能推脱。他写了信打算告诉李东海，又迟迟不肯交给他。

李东海知道这件事是某次听李赫宰谈起的。李赫宰轻揉李东海的脑袋，在李东海饱满的额头上落下轻轻一吻，用胜利者的口吻向李东海宣告自己解决情敌的手段。李东海那晚在李赫宰睡着后默默哭了很久很久。

......

“哥......东海，愿意跟我走吗？”

“圭贤...我和大王已经...”

“我不在乎。我最后问一次，愿不愿意跟我走？”

“愿意，粉身碎骨也愿意。”

......

“大王，大将军发动兵变，还挟持...”

“李东海？”

“是...”

“出兵。孤亲自去。”

......

这次曺圭贤纵马飞驰时，李东海依然紧搂着曺圭贤的腰。他不知道这个人他还能抱多久，所以只能格外珍惜每分每秒。

“东海，我们好像...出不去了...”

李赫宰纵马横在两人面前，身上属于君王的肃杀之气几乎要让两人窒息。李赫宰冷眼看着曺圭贤，眼神与看蝼蚁没什么区别。身后是人山人海，里三圈外三圈围住曺圭贤那几个少得可怜的兵将。

李东海搂住曺圭贤的腰，他不知道自己这时候能做什么，但如果一定要命丧于此，他一定选择与曺圭贤在一起。曺圭贤回头看着李东海眼里已经泛起泪光，自己也苦涩地笑笑，轻轻吻在李东海的额前，闻着那淡淡的发香。

李赫宰看着这一幕险些把自己的牙咬碎，手里提着刀向两人冲了过来。刀刃在空中画出一条完美的弧线，一声巨响后砸在曺圭贤的剑上。曺圭贤因身后带着李东海本就不占优势，李赫宰这全力一击更不是常人能接住的。

“将军胃口够大，孤的人也敢抢。”

“东海何时成了大王的人了？”

李赫宰的表情变得越来越差，手里的刀更是劈头盖脸地向曺圭贤砍下来。李东海见状，渐渐松开了曺圭贤，在两人僵持的间隙里下了马，抽出袖口里藏着的匕首，放在了自己的脖子上。

“大王，您若动手，臣就随大将军一同去了！”

“李东海你搞清楚，孤可没给你权力来威胁孤！”

“那您尽管下手，我这条命定是要随大将军一起的！”

“孤可以给你一切！为什么？！！”

“因为我不爱你。”

这一句像箭一般戳进李赫宰的心，早已对李东海卸下武装的心脏被击得粉碎。心死了也就无所谓了，李赫宰一挥手，曺圭贤人仰马翻，下一秒胸口被鲜血染红。刀捅进去的时候李赫宰眼睛都没眨一下。

君王，只能是君王。情与爱不能轻易给一个人，可既然给了，就不能轻易要回来。得不到回报，那只能一并抹杀。

李东海看着倒下的曺圭贤，泪水瞬间决了堤，拿着刀的手微微颤抖，痛苦让他无法发声。正准备动手了解自己，李赫宰突然冲过来，用刀柄打飞了李东海手里的匕首。

“琴弦落灰了。”

......

李赫宰带李东海回了宫。念在曺圭贤战功赫赫，李赫宰还是为他隆重办了丧事。李东海整日郁郁寡欢，李赫宰又恢复了从前的冷酷。没有任何危险物品，每天每时每刻都有人监督，李东海能解忧的只有自己的琴。

“圭贤，你说我可笑啊，当初说再也不为你弹琴了，可你走了，我的每一曲都是给你的...”

“东海大人，大王唤您去弹奏一曲。”

李赫宰撑着脑袋小憩，面前的桌上是堆成山的文书。一旁摆着一弦琴，静候着李东海。李东海悄无声息地进来，瞟见了李赫宰斜后方挂着的佩剑。在琴前端坐好，轻轻一抚，清脆悦耳的弦音回荡在安静的大殿中。

“先生生疏了。”

“请大王恕罪。”

“先生心里乱得很。”

“...怎能不乱...”

李东海突然起身，冲向那把箭，抽出后狠狠向自己的手扎了下去。李赫宰完全没反应过来，等叫来医者，李东海的手已经彻底无法挽回了。

......

“你想要什么？曺圭贤？”

“臣不敢。”

“李东海，我最后问你一遍，你想要什么。”

“大王...让臣走吧...”

......

李赫宰命人砸了宫里所有的琴，只留了李东海最爱的。金钟云见李赫宰终日盯着琴的碎片郁郁寡欢，便悄悄让人一把火烧了个干净，自己又来为君王解忧。

“大王莫要再悲伤了。

“钟云......孤会为厉旭寻个更好的人选，别担心。”

“臣多谢大王费心。”

“...你说先生还会碰琴吗...”

“臣不知。但臣知道大王会的。”

“...是啊，孤会的。”

......

无论他去哪里，琴音总会留下的。

而留下的，也只有琴音罢了。


End file.
